


In So Many Words

by makesometime



Series: The Continuing Adventures of Alicia Washington and the Taylor Brothers [2]
Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One sentence fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Taylor/Wash – Date**

_This time we'll do it right_ he'd said - she'd laughed at the time (when did they _ever_?) and knew now she knew she was right to as his hungry gaze swept over her dress-clad form and he stalked towards her, pushing her back through into her quarters and kicking the door shut behind him.

**Skye/Carter – Drink**

She watches with appreciation as he bends to fill their canteens (feeling herself flush with a heat that has nothing to do with being in the middle of the jungle) but when he leans forward to scoop some of the water directly into his mouth she can't resist and rushes forward, shoving hard against his back to make him fall face-first into the river.

**Skye/Carter – Milk**

"You've got a little…" She trails off, brushing her thumb over his moustache to wipe away the milk they'd been drinking from the 85 million year old relative of the coconut - he swipes his tongue out to catch her digit and she laughs, smacking his chest, "You need to shave."

**Miles Taylor/Wash + Nathaniel Taylor – Surrender**

She keeps telling herself that she doesn't want this, that she's a damn fool for even considering it when what she has with Nathaniel is so perfect, but when Miles reaches for her hand and tugs her inside his quarters she doesn't resist; she has to accept now that she'll never resist the Taylor men.

**Taylor/Wash – Light**

He hoists her over his shoulder with a laugh, amused as ever that a woman with so much strength in her can be so easy to lift into the air; later, when her fingers are combing through his head as it lays on her stomach and she makes a careless comment about how he won't be able to lift her so easily much longer it takes a minute to sink in just what she means.

**Taylor/Wash – Rover**

Jim finds the rover more easily than he expected given the amount of time the Commander and his Lieutenant have been out of contact; he rounds the empty vehicle and is about to call out for them when he sees the pile of hastily abandoned clothing leading down to the water's edge and he sprints back to his own rover, getting the hell outta dodge before he can see or hear something he doesn't ever want to.

**Taylor/Wash – Dark**

When he walks through the front door of his darkened quarters he can sense her immediately, her presence calling to him like a beacon through the gloom and he doesn't bother with lights as he walks to the bedroom to find her resting (not yet sleeping, she won't let herself until he's home), only strips and curls up behind her, arms tight around her waist as they fall asleep together.

**Taylor/Wash – Spying**

She feels him retract from her as he reaches for her hand (the one currently teasing through the hair on the back of his head), looks up at him in confusion and sees him incline his head somewhere behind her; she turns to see Zoe Shannon peeking around the door of his office and licks her swollen lips self-consciously, mind desperately searching for a way of explaining the fact that she's not wearing a shirt.

**Wash/Jim – Barfight**

In hindsight, when Wash claimed to have started a fight in an pub in Dublin, Jim probably should have responded with more than a scoffed laugh and realised that reacting in such a way was like a red rag to a bull (in his defence, he was pretty hammered) - when he receives a call two weeks later from an amused Boylan reporting violence on his premises and turns up to find Wash standing triumphantly amidst bleeding and bruised and groaning bar patrons he thinks that, actually, this sight was worth the extra duty shifts she assigned him as punishment.

**Maddy/Mark – Dance**

He loses count of the number of times he informs his fiancée that Terra Novan traditions aren't quite the same as the ones she's so familiar with but in the end it really doesn't matter anyway - Maddy gets her way (as usual) and as they share their first dance as husband and wife in front of the majority of the colony, he knows she's responsible for once more changing the past/present/future for the better.

**Nathaniel Taylor/Wash + Miles Taylor – Watching**

He stands in the shadows in his brother's office as the man himself pushes Wash up against the conference table (he chuckles to himself as she pushes back, adores her fire) and watches as clothing flies here, there and everywhere; they look like a damn work of art as they move together and at his brother's first thrust Wash turns her head, eyes locking on to his own as she smirks, thoughts obvious - _Don't you dare go anywhere_.

**Taylor/Wash – Alpha**

He's been in command so long that he's become comfortable with being top dog, number one, the alpha male of Terra Nova and the one whose word is law - perhaps too comfortable - but, he thinks, as he runs his hands up Wash's toned stomach while she moves over him, there's one place he will never, ever, be able to claim such a title.

**Taylor/Wash – Shiver**

During boring meetings (usually when Malcolm is wittering on) Taylor often toys with abusing his power and sending Wash's datapad messages full of obscene suggestions for things they could be doing instead but he doesn't quite dare - it's during one such meeting that his own datapad beeps and he opens the messaging program to find a picture of her that's the very definition of For Your Eyes Only; he sends a one word reply, _'Later_.' and is delighted when her eyelids flutter and she shivers in response.

**Jim/Elisabeth – Stars**

"My God, Jim. Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?" Elisabeth asks, tearing her eyes from the sky to look at her husband's face to find him already looking down at her, the adoration in his eyes easily illuminated by the moonlight; "Yes." He whispers and though she scoffs and smacks his chest playfully, her heart sings.

**Wash/Taylor – Proposal**

"Marry me." He says and perhaps it's not the most... tactful of times to ask but she looks so beautiful with her eyes shining in the moonlight and her lips still glistening that the words leave his mouth before he can stop them; the moment's pause until she nods, stunned, is the longest of his damn life.

**Nathaniel Taylor/Wash/Miles Taylor – Decision**

They confront her in Nathaniel's office and demand she choose, unconsciously mirroring each other's crossed-arm mixture of impatience and concern - they're so damn alike that the word "Both." slips out of her mouth before she can help it; when they share a raised eyebrow and a shrug before advancing on her she thinks she's dreaming and has _never_ been happier to be wrong.

**Jim/Elisabeth – Tree**

It takes three weeks for Jim to _finally_ swing a rover to take Elisabeth OTG for the day, though this time it's him patching her up afterwards; she doesn't forgive him for pinning her to that damn tree for a few days but it was _so_ worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of these were prompted via Twitter in a fit of absolute madness. I couldn't rest until I finished them all.

**Tea**

When he first takes the chance to root around in her cupboards when she's in the shower he's equal parts delighted and confused to find an old style tea service, clearly well loved; by the time she's out and dressed he has the perfect cup brewing, though her display of pleasure at this fact almost lets the tea get cold.

**Cup**

She gets used to him teasing her pretty quickly (he's always been a tactile man, drove her crazy in the past before she got used to it) but when he cups her ass in the middle of the marketplace she doesn't think it's an overreaction to put him on his own in front of the entire colony.

**Gum**

He watches her jaw move as she tests out the closest equivalent to gum that Malcolm has managed to come up with (her one weakness) and she looks quite impressed, at first, until her face falls and she winces, spitting it out onto the ground.

**Plex**

It's their way of skirting the rules, tiptoeing along their self-imposed line while in public – when he passes her a plex, he always strokes his finger along the side of her palm before retreating; when she leans in to look over his shoulder at something her hand always finds its way to the small of his back.

**Hard**

The two women he's ever held dear in his life differ in ways he can't even number but the one way he is particularly conscious of is thus – Ayani, for all her inner fire, was outwardly soft and pliant but Wash, Wash is hard, unyielding, fights him every step of the way and he _loves_ it.

**Fast**

When one or the other of them is just back from a mission it could be gentle, slow, reverential of the fact that they've survived once more but it never is, they don't have time for gentle, slow and reverential – instead it's fast, rough and _explosive_.

**Orgasm**

" _No_..." She groans but he doesn't let up; fingers stroke, lips tease and he grins as she rushes over the edge for a fourth time, weary body barely reacting yet her cries as loud as ever.

**Tease**

He watches her from across the marketplace and curses, loudly, loud enough for Guz to query what's wrong and for him to have to come up with a reasonable-sounding lie for why he hates the science team that found bananas on their latest mission.

**Taunt**

He found out long ago that the way to get her to push herself harder was to taunt her, tease her, suggest that she wasn't capable of handling that extra mile, that extra lap of the obstacle course, that extra set of crunches – he didn't think it would backfire as spectacularly as it does when he claims she can't beat Shannon at poker and he has to break up a bar fight in Boylan's.

**Release**

He knows he should let her go, that she's waiting on him to make a move she doesn't truly believe he ever will, and when one of the latest pilgrims starts sniffing around her door he really should give her up but he refuses – she's his and he will make her so before the interloper can even draw the breath to ask her out.

**Friend**

Nothing warms his war-hardened old heart than seeing his wife and his medic sitting out on the deck in the late summer sun, laughing themselves sick as they share the bottle of wine he'd brought Wash for her birthday.

**Race**

He is certain that the worst words to ever leave his lieutenant's lips, in any situation (good, _very_ good, downright terrifying...) are the ones she says now as she grins at him, standing by the gate. "Race you!"

**Hug**

It's a terrible way to confirm the suspicions of the colony but she's here, she's _alive_ and he's drawing her into his arms before she can even do anything more than smile, holding her tighter than he's ever held anyone in his life before.

**Hair**

He's grown to love her signature ponytail, understands its ease and practicality, but there's still nothing better than seeing her hair spread out over his pillows as he thrusts into her, or hanging loose around her face as she takes him into her mouth, or, best of all, tousled as she wanders into the kitchen the morning after the night before.

**Tear**

He feels the rip rather than hears it, but from the way she stills beneath him she's well aware of it too; he looks up at her face to see her scowling at him as he peels the torn underwear from her body – he'd promised not to damage any more too.

**Rings**

They argue about it for weeks before she finally relents (he laughs at her stubbornness because he's really sure they've switched their usual viewpoints with this issue) and admits it would be both safer and more discreet to wear their wedding bands on their tags.

**Explode**

She's never run faster in her life than the time they spot an IED a few feet ahead of the patrol, keeps motoring on until she feels a pressure at her side forcing her down behind an abandoned shack and looks deeply into the eyes of her CO as the device explodes, showering them with debris she barely even notices.

**Music**

The club is dark, the music loud, the beer good, the company better and Wash finally lets go of that final shred of control to give herself over to the pounding bass; when she feels a pair of arms snake around her waist her first instinct is to struggle until she recognises the hands crossed low on her stomach and smiles instead.

**Candles**

"Couldn't find enough candles for the top, Wash, so one will have to do." Jim says with a cheeky grin, quickly wiped off when Wash extinguishes the flame, plucks the candle out and shoves her birthday cake in his face, before apologising to a completely unfazed Maddy for destroying her hard work.

**Plants**

Nathaniel teases her for it but it doesn't stop her, she still keeps her windowsills full of plants, welcomes gifts of flowers from the local children (and, sure, Shannon when he's feeling repentant) because having things that are alive in her quarters helps her remember to remain so herself.

**Lust**

It's just lust, that's all it is, it's just lust, that's all it is; the words become like a mantra to her in the early days of joining Nathaniel's unit and become louder and angrier once she meets his wife but eventually she has to concede, to correct them – it's not just lust, that's not all it is.

**Dust**

They're discovered in the most mundane way possible – when Shannon stops by the Commander's house and brandishes a dust covered finger at them both, informing them that her quarters could really do with a clean if they're going to try and uphold the illusion that she still lives there.

**Pastry**

There's something horribly domestic about him watching her cook that she straight up adores – especially when he reaches around her and sneaks a piece of the pastry off-cut and she tuts at him, wanting to indulge in the same way but knowing Elisabeth would only find out and give her a lecture on the effects of uncooked egg on a growing foetus.

**Meds**

Wash, indignity of indignities, suffers from hayfever and agrees to undergo the trial of Malcolm's new treatment instead of some of the younger members of the colony – when she proceeds to jump Taylor in the middle of the market the doctor has to admit that maybe he's miscalculated, _just_ a little bit.

**Instrument**

It's perfectly safe, she assures him, wielding the metal contraption with far too much calm and composure; she teases him by "accidentally" turning it on and seeing him blanch in response before pointing out that he can't really have expected anyone to put a vibrator on their 'must pack' list.

**Laughter**

He never used to hear it very often, back in the days before Terra Nova, but sitting in his office and hearing the mixed giggles of his wife and his daughter during storytime, he now counts it Wash's laughter as one of his favourite sounds in the world.

**Files**

She imagines life was much easier in the time of paper and pens and cardboard files – the sound of datapads hitting the floor when shoved off a surface by hands desperately grasping for purchase against unforgiving thrusts wasn't half as quiet as they needed it to be.

**Shovel**

She supposes she should be helping – there's still only a very few of them in Terra Nova and the vegetable beds aren't going to dig themselves – but she can't help but watch the play of muscles in her commanding officer's back and arms as he digs in the hot noon sun, for as long as it takes him to notice.

**Sugar**

"You like coffee with your sugar, Shannon?" Wash asks and the man looks up to find the Lieutenant and Commander watching him with amusement as they sip without even flinching at what he knows to be coffee strong enough to strip paint – this makes _him_ flinch and they laugh in perfect unison.

**Sweet**

He's unbearably sweet to her from the very beginning, bringing her flowers to her desk and trying to hold her hand when they pass in the street – eventually Nathaniel has to take little Sam Marcos aside and explain gently that she's already taken.

**Candy Apples**

The harvest festival is one of his favourite nights of the year, if only for the fact that when he drags Wash up to his office and kisses her while pressing her against the wall, her mouth always tastes like warm sugar and apples.

**Festival**

The disappointment of the entire colony is palpable when she refuses his hand to dance but she's soon made to regret it when Elisabeth spirits Nathaniel away and Shannon grabs her hand instead to drag her into the crowd – being up close and personal with him is punishment enough until she sees Nathaniel pull Elisabeth close as they both laugh, easy and carefree; she could have had that.

**Slow**

The blood flow from the wound is slow and even but it's enough to scare the shit out of her as she fumbles through her pack for her needle and thread all the while talking to Taylor, keeping him conscious, not able to hide a laugh when he dares her to beat his previous highest stitch count.

**Languid**

She could kiss him forever (he's a _hell_ of a kisser) and has categorised and ranked her favourite types of Nathaniel Taylor kisses during particularly boring missions – her favourite is the slow, languid, unhurried Sunday morning kisses, when they have nowhere to be and no-one to please but each other.

**No Pressure**

"No strenuous activity! And **no** __pressure on the wound." Elisabeth had warned – though she might as well have been speaking in Japanese for all Nathaniel appeared to hear her, hoisting Wash up into his arms the moment they were through the door and striding through to the bedroom.

**Kisses**

Alicia had never seen anything more adorable than the look of disgust on Bethany's face when she admitted that yes, Daddy did kiss her, and often.

**Snuggle**

If you'd asked her ten years ago if snuggling would make her list of favourite activities Wash would have laughed in your face – if you'd then gone on to suggest that she might frequently do so with Commander Nathaniel Taylor, well... then you might have got a fist to the face for your troubles.

**Teddy Bears**

She came out of the bathroom one day to eerily silent quarters and carefully padded into her bedroom, only to find a small teddy bear sitting up against her pillows, with a tag around its neck reading 'For comfort when Taylor's not around. Happy Birthday, Wash' – if the thing weren't so damn cute it would have collided with Shannon's head the next time he dared to sneak into her quarters.

**Hooks**

She still wasn't sure she was terrible fond of fishing, despite liking the meals they could create out of the fruits of their labour, but seeing Nathaniel so relaxed on a regular basis (and with his arms exposed in the shirt he favoured, too) was worth the inconvenience.

**Silk**

The material feels almost sinfully good against her skin as she slips it over her head and allows herself one moment of preening in front of the mirror before sauntering out into the living area... only to find Nathaniel fast asleep, collapsed back against the sofa.

**Rope**

She's never been more glad that she had the foresight to gather up the offcuts of rope from the construction of central command as she is in this moment, grinning to herself as she loops the harsh length around the sleeping Nathaniel's wrists, fastening him to the headboard and then settling down to wait for him to wake.

**Chains**

The weight of the metal chain is heavy around her stomach as Nathaniel fastens her to the chair before taking a seat in front of her, horror in his eyes – they both know this is necessary, she picked up the infection that's turning colonists into sedative-resistant psychopaths for 24 hours and could go under the influence at any moment but it doesn't stop her heart breaking when she realises he will have to live with the coming memories forever while she will be blessed with no recall at all.

**Feet**

"I said _three_ feet forward!" He called when she stumbled into the bog, stickiness working its way up her legs as he hurried towards her to pull her out – once she was free she would have no qualms about informing him that no, he didn't, he said **four** and the next time he blindfolded her for a walk through the jungle he better get his damn words right.

**Sauce**

She invited him to taste the sauce almost without thinking, holding out the spoon to him as she checked the plex recipe to make sure she hadn't missed anything; she looked around at the sensation of warmth on the inside of her wrist and saw his finger leaving a streak of sauce on her skin before it was quickly covered by his lips.

**Tongues**

She gasps as a tongue flicks over her right nipple in tandem to the one at her left breast, the dual sensation still a shock after the number of times they'd done this now. She looks down to see two sets of blue eyes on hers and grins wickedly at her men, fingers combing through their hair as their own hands roam her skin.

**Cooking**

She doesn't let him cook, for good reason, so when he tries to surprise her with a special meal and it's not a disaster she's instantly suspicious – until, that is, she sees him conversing with Skye in the marketplace the next day and pieces it all together.

**Laundry**

Doing her laundry used to be one of the least exciting parts of Alicia Washington's week but now, seated on top of the vibrating washer as Nathaniel's hands skim over her body, she thinks she can see the benefits.

**Bed**

She should find it less surprising than she does that they make it to a bed more often than not (they're both getting older, less adventurous) but when she sits down and mentally tots up their odd lovemaking locations versus their time in a bed, she still finds herself rather shocked by the outcome.

**Dish**

She's drying the plates from breakfast when he wanders out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips; the sight sends a bolt of arousal through her so unexpectedly that she drops the plate and he stops as it shatters on the floor, sending her a wicked grin over his shoulder.

**Moan**

She lets out what she thinks is a little moan when she first takes a bite of Maddy's apple pie, but from the uncomfortable way Mark and Jim are watching her and the amusement in the eyes of Elisabeth and Nathaniel, perhaps she wasn't quite as restrained as she thought.

**Scarf**

She's shivering on her watch duty when she feels a warmth surround her neck and she looks down to find a hand-knitted scarf tied carefully around her – Taylor smiles when she does so and tells her that Ayani made them for all the boys, but was especially proud of this one.

**Cold**

She knows men are prone to exaggeration of illnesses but she really thought Nathaniel Taylor was above such trifles, yet with the way he's groaning into his pillows complaining of aches and pains worse than if he'd been shot, it's all she can do to stop from rolling her eyes and leaving him to it - it's just a damn cold.

**Hold**

The first time the Sixers come to the gates and he tells everyone to hold their fire she wants to rail at him, tell him off for being so stupid because there is no way this won't come back and bite them in the backside – it's just a matter of _when_.

**Dear**

The first time he accidentally calls her by a pet name in front of Shannon the entire room freezes; she chances a look at the younger man and sees his mouth twitching with the effort of holding back laughter and her eyes fall shut in defeat, certain that this one will run and run and run...

**Safe**

It's a cliché, (horrid, awful) something she would usually avoid ever thinking in her life but at this point in time it is shockingly true – she never feels safer than when she's in Nathaniel Taylor's arms.

**Silence**

He's never been one for silence – give him the noise of a battlefield over the quiet contemplation of a hospital bay any day – but tonight, lying in the dark with his new wife beside him, listening to her deep and evening breathing in the quiet of their bedroom, he thinks he could get used to it once more.

**Noise**

The sirens are deafening as she runs down the steps of central command to investigate the source of the noise and when she finds them emanating from the new security device they put on the door to the Eye she sighs – Shannon has locked himself inside again.

**Alone**

She isn't certain of much in her life, never really has been, but she knows one thing for sure and that is that she would never survive on her own with him, just as he would never survive without her – she hopes that they never have to find out how right she is.

**Always**

He doesn't deal in forevers, it's not the military way... and yet... he still can't shift the thought that he'd deal in them for her.

**Fruit**

She bites into the fruit with abandon and chuckles when it's softer than she was expecting and a line of juice runs down her chin; he leans forward and catches it with his tongue, before bringing his lips to hers and sharing the taste.

**Midnight**

They watch the clock together this New Year's Eve; tucked away in his quarters (and hidden from the rest of the colony as a result) they can count the final seconds down in silence before sharing a sweet kiss at midnight, to celebrate the coming of the next year and all the challenges it may bring.

**Dawn**

Everyone knows not to disturb them as they move to lead the dawn patrol, several paces ahead of the rest of the squad as they are every morning – once a new recruit had not been paying attention, had wandered close enough to hear their conversation and had returned a changed man.

**Love**

Love is not a word they use very often but that doesn't mean they don't feel it just as powerfully as couples who do, because it's there in every 'Be careful' or 'Look after yourself' or 'I need you to stitch me up' that passes their lips.

**Flare**

He'd swear she puts the world to shame with her beauty when he pushes her over the edge, her cries and expressions of ecstasy burning brighter than any solar flare.

**Taut**

The muscles of her stomach, exposed by her cut-off tank top, pull tight as she draws her arm back, lines the arrow up with the target and releases, but he couldn't tell you whether she made the shot, let alone how good it was – he never got past the cut-off tank.

**Shred**

The Slasher tail cuts through his skin like tissue paper and he falls to the ground where he stood, bleeding out onto the jungle floor as she empties an entire magazine into the bastard creature before she even considers tending to him (he would never forgive her if she'd handled it any other way).

**Handle**

Mark pauses, hand resting on the handle of Wash's front door as his military instincts kick in; he's trying to employ his supposedly super-sensitive hearing to work out what just caught his ear when the sound repeats, louder, clearly a moan of pleasure this time as it's followed up by a familiar male chuckle – Mark doesn't hang around any longer.

**Snap**

Shannon, on his braver days, has commented that all Wash would have to do would be snap her fingers and he'd go running – the one time she does do it, completely innocently, and he looks up like an eager puppy, of _course_ Shannon's there to see it happen.


End file.
